russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 renamed as 9TV
August 20, 2014 RPN News and Public Affairs, along with RPN-9, will officially become 9News and 9TV, respectively. The change will take effect on August 23. (Logo courtesy of 9News) Channel 9 on Philippine free TV has a new name. On August 23, RPN-9 will officially rename themselves as 9TV, leaving behind its iconic ‘sun’ logo and blue and yellow scheme in favor of a more generic blue and red branding. In addition, RPN News and Public Affairs organization will change their name to 9News which is under Media ng Bayan. The announcement was first made on August 13 through a Twitter post of 9News senior anchor Jing Magsaysay. According to the said statement, the network’s rebrand ‘marks the beginning of the channel’s thrust to reach a wider audience and to strengthen its presence on free TV RPN-9. Other than the brand change, the staff, objectives and values, and programming will be retained. However, the previously announced Kids Weekend, originally slated to premiere last August 16, will now be launched this Saturday, alongside other programs aimed towards a bigger audience. The seeds of Channel 9’s rebrand were first sown in November 2013, when Ramon Ang acquired Solar News and a stake on RPN-9 from Solar Entertainment. Soon after, SNC and ETC traded channels, with SNC moving to UHF TV and ETC to SBN-21. Then in late July and early August, news programs of Arangkada Balita and NewsWatch, while the ‘sun’ logo and RPN News signage were taken the network’s studios in Broadcast City. And in a sign of things to come, all reporters of the said network are now required to use the 9News name after every report. When 9TV begins programming, the reporters will say: (name of reporter), 9News. To reach a wider audience share and to strengthen its presence on 9TV is to have a live sports event like airing the KBL and MBA basketball in future back to RPN 9, airing boxing events live especially Manny Pacquiao, airing some foreign movies as like as TV5 and GMA-7 whether dub in Filipino, airing some imported in the local game shows and reality shows. That said, the rebrand of the RPN-9 to 9TV as The Kasama Network will officially mark the partnership of Solar Entertainment’s decade-long relationship with RPN. Solar was essential in privatizing RPN after two decades of government sequestration, but the finances also led to their sale of RPN to Ramon Ang, who promptly changed the direction of Channel 9. This Saturday will mark a new era in Channel 9’s storied yet tumultuous history. And for 9TV, it is time to start fresh. Ang istasyon ng RPN Channel 9 ay dapat munang kailangan na transmitter sa Panay Avenue, Quezon City ay tumungo agad sa bagong pasilidad sa wakas at puwedeng pagsamanta munang ibinalik namin ang istasyon ng RPN at dapat munang magbalik sa ere hanggang ngayon. That will only happen once they decided to rebrand again as RPN. For now, tiis-tiis muna sa mga newscasr in with 9TV, not to mention those talk shows and kids’ programs. And besides, entertainment networks sa free TV ngayon. Remember, in the later years of RPN-9, they compete against bigger entertainment channels like ABS-CBN and GMA as well as TV5 and IBC-13. You can complete these channels alone for entertainment, basta kailangan ng konting diversity na pwedeng pagpilian ng niche viewers.